


6 Drabbles

by Lymsleia



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-15
Updated: 2006-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nach ein paar Spielstunden/nach der Barheim Passage geschrieben. Funktionieren im größeren Kontext aber immer noch gut, denke ich. (Naja, Vaans Drabble ist etwas fragwürdig.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	6 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Nach ein paar Spielstunden/nach der Barheim Passage geschrieben. Funktionieren im größeren Kontext aber immer noch gut, denke ich. (Naja, Vaans Drabble ist etwas fragwürdig.)

**Vaan**  
"Wer?", hatte Vaan gefragt, wieder und wieder. "Wer? Wer hat das getan?"  
Aber Reks hatte geschwiegen. Ob er ihn überhaupt wahrnahm, wusste Vaan nicht, aber er versuchte es trotzdem. Er sprach mit seinem Bruder, er brachte ihm die Galbanalilien, die er einmal so gemocht hatte, und er wartete.  
"Mein... Captain", hatte Reks geflüstert, später, während dieses einen, kurzen Moments vor seinem Tod, und es klang, als könne er seinen eigenen Worten nicht glauben.  
Aber Vaan glaubte es.  
Er glaubte nur allzu gern, dass der Königsmörder auch seinen Bruder getötet hatte. Ein Mann war einfacher zu hassen als eine gesichtslose Masse.

**Penelo**  
Hatte sie es ihm nicht schon hundert Mal gesagt? Hatte sie ihn nicht schon hundert Mal angestarrt und ihm gedroht, er solle sich bloß nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie reichlich ungemütlich würde? Aber er konnte ja nicht hören.  
Penelo lief im _Sandmeer_ auf und ab und versuchte vergeblich, die Bilder wieder aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen: Vaan, umringt von Soldaten, Vaan, gefesselt wie der Dieb, der er war.  
Hätte er sich nicht wenigstens dieses eine Mal aus den Angelegenheiten des Imperiums heraushalten und bei ihr bleiben können?  
Eines jedenfalls stand fest: Sie würde ihn suchen.

**Balthier und Fran**  
Er legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken, als sie auf dem Fahrersitz des Motorrads Platz nahm, und sie drehte den Kopf, um ihn zu küssen.  
Balthier schmeckte den Wein auf ihren Lippen, auch wenn sie nur daran genippt hatte, bevor sie sich von ihm löste und ihn anlächelte.  
Fran lächelte selten, und nie, wenn jemand anderes sie sehen konnte, und auch jetzt sprach dieses Lächeln mehr von dem Plan, den sie in die Tat umzusetzen gedachten, als von ihr selbst.  
Er grinste zurück und setzte sich hinter sie, legte die Arme für einen Moment um ihre Hüften.  
"Los geht's."

**Ashe**  
"Ich danke Euch. Ihr habt Eurem Königreich an diesem Tag einen unschätzbaren Dienst erwiesen."  
Die formellen Worte kamen Ashe nur schwer über die Lippen, aber sie hielt sich daran fest. Der Ritter verneigte sich vor ihr, bevor er sie mit Rasler alleine lies. Sie hätte ihm gerne besser gedankt als sie es vermochte, und dennoch war er aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden, sobald er die Kappellentür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
Sie kniete sich neben Rasler und strich ihm über die Wange. Kalt, so kalt…  
Ihr Freund, ihr Prinz, ihr Geliebter, ihr Mann.  
Jemand, da war sie sich sicher, würde hierfür bezahlen.

**Basch**  
"Warum hast du den König getötet?"  
Die Richter fragten ihn das, die Soldaten, selbst die anderen Gefangenen. Niemand fragte ihn je, ob er es getan hatte. Man hatte ihn gefunden, mit Blut an seinen Händen und der Leiche des Königs zu seinen Füßen, und das war Beweis genug.  
Manchmal schwieg er, wenn sie ihn befragten, manchmal schrie er sie an, doch er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht glauben konnten.  
Manchmal, zwischen Schlägen und Peitschenhieben und Hunger und Durst, war er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob er seinen König getötet hatte.  
Er wusste nur, dass er ihn nicht verraten hatte.

**Vayne**  
Er zeigte sich dem Volk, als es darüber lachte, wie sich die Feiglinge des Imperiums hinter einfachen Soldaten versteckten.  
Er sprach diesen Leuten sein Vertrauen aus, als sie sich sicher waren, dass das Imperium in ihnen allen potentielle Attentäter sah.  
Er forderte die Vertreter dieses Volkes auf, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, als sie begonnen hatten, sich über den hochnäsigen Adel lustig zu machen.  
Diese Menschen hassten ihn und alles, wofür er stand, alles, was er war.  
Vayne lächelte.  
Es würden keine zwei Wochen vergehen, und er würde sie so weit haben, dass sie mit einem Lächeln für ihn starben.


End file.
